diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny Heffley
'''Manny Heffley' is Greg Heffley's younger brother, and is the main antagonist of Cabin Fever. Throughout the first book, he calls Greg "Bubby", because he couldn't pronounce the word brother. In the movie, he is played by twins Connor and Owen Fielding. Manny is loosely based Patrick Kinney, Jeff Kinney's younger brother. Personality Manny Heffley is thought by Greg to be extremely selfish, spoiled, greedy and whiny. Greg believes that his parents treat Manny like a prince. He always gets out of trouble and gets whatever he wants by showing cute or troubled looks or crying. His parents seem to spoil him, which always makes Greg unhappy because he, nor his brother Rodrick, has ever gotten as many privileges as Manny. Manny can't seem to get the concept of potty training; this is mainly because of Uncle Joe (Greg in the film) telling him to watch out for the Potty Monster, which prevented him from ever stepping into the bathroom for six months. According to the first book, Manny is a fan of the television show ''Sesame Street'', especially the ''C is for Cookie'' sketch. He also watches a show called "The Snurples", which according to a newspaper sets kids back in social skills and language development. Manny has shown that this is true. He also has no real friends, and when his mom holds playgroups at their house, Manny never plays with the other kids. Although Manny has no real friends, he has many imaginary friends. He uses his imaginary friends to get out of trouble and get extra dessert. Manny is also very intelligent for his age. When his mom let him play on Greg's Net Kritterz account, he figured out how to sell all of his brother's items and change his password.�� Appearance Greg's illustrations depict Manny having an overbite and his teeth being spaced far apart. He looks like "a buck toothed crocodile", according to the movie diary. Manny is always depicted with a white shirt and colored shorts. Much like Greg, he has protruded hair, with three lines sticking out. Manny is about the size of a letter in Greg's journal, showing that Manny is very young. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (first appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel *The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary References Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:The Heffley Family Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Antagonists Category:Jerks Category:Characters which appeared in all books and movies Category:Pre-Schooler